Frank Castle
Profile He's gained serious notoriety among the gangs and an urban myth among the community. He's walked into a room filled with armed men and killed them all with no injury. He's been called the Grim Reaper. Vengeance Incarnated. But highest among them? The Punisher. Sheet Body: 0h 3d 0w Charm: 0h 3d 0w Command: 0h 4d 0w Coordination: 0h 3d 0w Mind: 0h 3d 0w Sense: 0h 3d 0w ATHLETICS: BODY 0h 4d 0w BLOCK: BODY 0h 4d 0w BRAWLING: BODY 0h 3d 0w DODGE: BODY 0h 3d 0w ENDURANCE: BODY 2h 3d 0w LIE: CHARM 0h 3d 0w INTIMIDATION: COMMAND 1h 3d 0w LEADERSHIP: COMMAND 0h 3d 0w AUTOMATICS: COORDINATION 0h 3d 0w PISTOLS: COORDINATION 0h 3d 0w RIFLES: COORDINATION 0h 3d 0w STEALTH: COORDINATION 0h 3d 0w THROWN: COORDINATION 0h 3d 0w FIRST AID: MIND 0h 3d 0w KNOWLEDGE GANGS: MIND 0h 3d 0w SECURITY SYSTEMS: MIND 0h 3d 0w STABILITY: MIND 2h 3d 0w STREETWISE: MIND 0h 3d 0w SURVIVAL: MIND 1h 4d 0w TACTICS: MIND 0h 4d 0w PERCEPTION: SENSE 0h 3d 0w Background Frank Castle was born in 1898 to Sicilian Immigrants in Queens, New York. A seminary kid, when it seemed like the world was getting rougher and rougher, Frank ended up enlisting the U.S military before the -real- battle started happening...and besides, the draft would have brought him in anyway, he thought. Though through bootcamp and training, he eventually rose to the rank of Captain in almost record time. Just before the war started, he married his sweetheart, Maria, who was already pregnant with their first child at the time. Almost immediately afterwards, the Great War broke out...a World War. While everything was fine for a short time since America refused to get involved at first...before they did. At the call to arms, Frank didn't hesitate. Kissing his wife and kids (oh yes, they had two) goodbye while promising them he'd come back, Frank went out there to fight for the freedoms of his country and for the rights of the world. It was hell. Utter, gutwrenching hell. However, Frank became one of the finest soldiers the Allies had ever seen. A one man army, he was able to turn the tide of battle through critical thinking, superb strategy, sound leadership, and most importantly? the fighting skills of a champion. and after four...cold...long years, the war finally came to end. But the costs were heavy. France was turned into a desert wasteland, ingraned not only in a crater, but also in the minds of everyone who survived such an event...including Frank. He returned home to his family, and for the first time since the war began...he felt happy. Overjoyed, even. Until it was all stripped away. The Zucco crime family. A gang that grew almost impossibly powerful, made a hit on some unlucky bastard and when it came time to collect? Frank and his family were enjoying a day at the circus when they were caught in the crossfire. Frank survived unharmed....but his family was murdered. Retreating into himself, Frank knew that the law was doing nothing against the men who took his family from him...so for the sake of those he lost, and for the sake of those who will be lost, he took the law into his own hands, returning to his old ways. He had to become someone else....something else. The Punisher. Logs Eventually this will be a fancy section where all your logs will go! For now you need to manually link logs * Punishment Due Scene finished April 16th 2018- Punisher crashes party Hosted by Charles Xavier, attempts to murder him in cold blood, and fails. * A Joke Too Far Scene Finished April 17th 2018- Punisher tortures and then murders a joker goon, then discovers how to get to The Joker's secret base. * An Attempt At Reason Scene Finished April 24th 2018- Punisher is confronted by Batman, refuses to interact with him, but gains the understanding Agent Orange was potentially behind the death of his family. Gallery Click to expand. (You get the idea.) }